


I get caught up, just for a minute

by ithinkiloveyoubetternow



Series: Nurseydex week [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Tinder, haus shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkiloveyoubetternow/pseuds/ithinkiloveyoubetternow
Summary: Ransom dares Dex to make a Tinder account.





	I get caught up, just for a minute

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of nurseydex week, it's going by so fast! Hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Characters belong to Ngozi  
> Title from The Louvre - Lorde (can you tell I've been listening to a lot of Lorde lately ;) )

It was all the fault of Lardo's tub juice, Dex thought, for getting them all tipsy enough to think this was a good idea. Or really, it's Ransom's fault for making the dare. 

If he was honest, he knew he didn't have anyone to blame but himself.

The night had been going well, they were all enjoying themselves. They had played some Mario Kart earlier, chirping each other half to death. It had developed into them talking about anything and everything. It was nice. Dex had felt relaxed. For once, he let his walls down a bit. He didn't need to be on his guard, these were his best friends. 

He'd been slumped against Chowder, buzzed enough to be giggling at his friend's stupid jokes. 

"Hey Dex? Do you know what Jack Zimmerman's biggest asset is?"

"Is it his butt?"

Chowder snorted. And cried "It is! It is!" After which he dissolved into laughter. 

Their laughter was interrupted when Holster suddenly yelled. "Bros! You know what would be so fun? Truth or dare!"

Dex groaned, he didn't have the best experience with the game in high school. It had involved shaving cream and a pb&j sandwich. But all around him people were cheering, so they decided to play.

By the time someone got to Dex, two people had already kissed; one prank phone call had been made and at least three body parts had touched the couch that never should have touched the couch. Bitty looked very concerned. 

Ransom turned to Dex, the glee evident in his eyes. "Dex, my freckliest bro, do you have a Tinder account?" 

Without thinking, Dex answered with a frown. "Of course not." Which of course, had earned him some sniggers. Whatever, he knew they thought he was just uptight. He just knew that an app like Tinder would never work for him. Or, well. Maybe it could. But as far as he knew, Tinder was for people who were looking for fast hookups. That would just never be something he'd be into. Still, he could humor his teammates for a game. He tried to school his face in a more pleasant expression, he wasn't sure he succeeded. "But I could always make one."

"You read my mind, bro. Let's go." Ransom smiled brilliantly at him. It was the sort of smile that had made many a people weak in the knees.

Dex whipped out his phone and moved closer to Ransom, who was sitting in front of the couch. Everyone moved closer to see better. Once he had installed the app, people started shouting suggestions for things to put in his profile.

"Oooh, we should put something totally ridiculous in your info bro. It'll be hilarious!" Holster shouted.

"What about: Swipe right if you want to find out if I'm ginger upstairs and downstairs." Ollie said. And add lots of winky faces." Wicks added.

Lardo offered. "Or: sadly, all our dates will have to be inside because I will literally burn up in the sun." 

"Oh, that's a good one. Put that in." Ransom decided. And since it was his dare, Dex agreed. 

"Now we have to choose the pictures. I don't have many selfies so I don't know what to put here." Dex said, frowning at his phone.

"Don't worry, bro. I got you. Go to your Facebook pictures, I tagged you in a bunch I took at the last kegster." Nursey chimed in, all too eager to contribute. Dex started, he hadn't noticed Nursey coming to sit behind him. His face was so close to him that he felt his breath against his ear. Fuck. The other reason he would never sign up to Tinder was, of course, because of his massive crush for his roommate. It had snuck up on him. It wasn't until about a month ago, when Nursey had spilled an entire bowl of cereal down the front of his shirt, and Dex had thought _damn he's adorable, I could kiss him_ that he'd realized how deep he was in.

After selecting all Ransom-approved pictures, some a bit funny and blurry but most of them actually pretty decent, Dex went to choose the settings for which people he wanted to date. He chose people close-by and close to his age. He selected the option to date 'women' and his finger hovered over the 'men' option for a second longer, before he thought 'fuck it' and he selected it. He felt Ransom squeeze his leg once before turning to him and smiling.

"Bro, you don't have to do that." He turned his head, Nursey was scowling at him. "I mean, I guess you could but it's fine if you just select girls."

"I thought the point of this was to make a Tinder profile for me? Well, realistically that would mean girls and boys Nurse." He added the last part more forcefully than he meant to.

"Oh." Nursey was avoiding his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Nursey." Dex added, trying to lighten the mood again. "I'm guessing you would add boys and girls too right?"

"Tcheah, you know I'm pan bro. I'm just sad there aren't more options to add, to be honest."

"We'll have to tell Shitty, I'm sure he'll send a strong letter to the good people of Tinder if you let him know." 

"Oh yeah, for sure." Nursey was smiling again, so Dex figured they were okay.

"Okay, well. Now comes the fun part!" Ransom shouted.

And thus the game of Truth or Dare dissolved into a shallow game of 'Swipe left or right?' with the Samwell Men's Hockey Team. It was an illuminating experience. Dex never knew how differing tastes could be until he had a ten minute argument with Holster over a cute pink-haired girl who was majoring in bio med. 

After, when they'd exhausted all of Dex's swiping options for the night, the party had started to dissolve. People were getting pretty tired. Nursey and Dex left a tipsy Chowder to crawl in his bed, after promising him that they wouldn't tell Cait that he'd looked appreciatively at other girls tonight. Dex thought it was pretty funny. He had snapchatted Farmer halfway through the game to let her in on what they were doing. She'd answered _ooooh fun, I've done this with the girls before. can't wait to tease c about this_ so he figured she was okay with it.

He left the house with Nursey. Even though they'd smiled at each other and made that joke about Shitty, Nursey still hadn't quite looked him in the eyes for the rest of the night. Dex wondered if he had somehow been too obvious. Maybe he'd held Nursey's gaze too long at some point? Or he could have done a million other things that gave Nursey a clue about what was going on. It's not like he'd been very careful tonight. Dammit, why had he drank so much tub juice.

Eventually, when they had walked in silence till the end of the street, Dex spoke up. "Hey Nursey, are we okay?"

Nursey blinked and looked and finally looked at him. "Yeah dude. Why do you ask?" 

"You haven't really, uhm, looked at me much tonight?" Suddenly, Dex felt ridiculous for bringing it up. Who even noticed how many times his friend looked at him?

Nursey looked away again. His eyebrows were pulled down in a frown. "Oh, have I? That's uh.. Nah.. I mean, it's chill." 

"You don't sound so chill." Dex huffed. Seriously, even if he had been too obvious, Nursey could at least talk to him about it.

Without a warning, Nursey suddenly stopped walking. "Okay, maybe I'm not so chill. I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard a bit."

Now it was Dex's turn to frown. "What did I do? Was I being too obvious? I'll stop, I promise. Just. Please look at me." He grabbed Nursey's hand, tugging him towards him.

"I'm so confused. Too obvious? What are you talking about? I was just surprised that you were into dudes too."

"Oh, well then never mind." Dex started to turn around, but Nursey squeezed his hand and pulled him closer.

"No, tell me. Please." He was now looking directly at Dex. There was so much emotion in his eyes that Dex felt like he was under a spell.

"I... I..." He blew out a breath. "I thought I was being too obvious because..." He couldn't do it. He dropped his gaze, focusing on this really interesting patch of grass at his feet.

Nursey, ever so gently, put his hand on his chin so he could lift his face back up. When had he gotten this close? "Tell me."

"Because I have this big, massive crush on you and I don't think it's going away anytime soon." Dex wanted to squirm away again, but Nursey held his face firmly.

"Oh thank god."

It was all the warning Dex got before Nursey put his other hand on his cheek, tilted his face for a better angle, and kissed him. Nursey's lips were warm and wet against his. They felt so soft and Dex melted against them. He grabbed at Nursey's shoulder to pull him even closer. Once they were flush together, Dex deepened the kiss. It wasn't harsh, there was no bite to the kiss. But it wasn't tame either. The kiss was hot, a little messy and entirely them. It made him flush all over. 

He pulled back when he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust on the spot, taking a gulping breath. Dex's lips were starting to feel a bit bruised  He put his forehead against Nursey's. "That was fun."

Nursey nuzzled his cheek, his hand going up to softly stroke his hair. He kissed him again, and Dex felt rather than saw him smile against him. "Yeah. It was."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> I was initially going to make this into an explicit fic but I ran out of time :p maybe I'll write a more sexy addendum tomorrow if I find the time.
> 
> So in case it wasn't entirely clear, my headcanons for their gender/ sexualities are:
> 
> Dex: cis male, demisexual and bisexual  
> Nursey: cis male (though he has explored it more than Dex has), pansexual
> 
> I know this fic wasn't entirely what the prompt asked for, but it was what popped into my head ;)


End file.
